


Soup

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [17]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cause y'all are thirsty, Comfort, Moody Reno, Post-Plate Drop, Soup, That's probably the smuttiest I'll ever write, Unbuttoned Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Reno's been moody since the plate drop, you try to cheer him up.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Soup

Reno was being a real bitch lately. And by that, you meant he was calling everyone else a bitch, being moody, and more eager to start a fight. It was really normal Reno, but the dosage was increased without doctor supervision. If you didn’t know why he was being more intense, you’d be annoyed. Well, more annoyed. But honestly, you couldn’t blame him. The shit Tseng and the rest of Shinra forced him and Reno to do was horrible. Dropping the plate would take its toll on anyone. You were just glad you were on assignment elsewhere.

When Reno walked in, you would have been shocked if you weren’t used to him. His shirt wasn’t just partly buttoned. No, it wasn’t buttoned at all. Leaving you to see not just his ample cleavage, but also his abs. Luckily, his pants were raised to a “professional” level.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Reno snarked.

You were honestly starting to regret what you did for him in an attempt to cheer him up. On his desk was a box neatly wrapped in aqua paper with a white bow. Sure, it was a tad bit “girly,” but you thought it was cute and screw toxic masculinity. Reno could like cute things, too.

“What’s this?” Reno picked up the box and turned it around, trying to get an idea as to what it was.

“It’s a present,” you grumbled while trying to focus on your work.

“From you?”

“No,” you lied through your teeth. “It was here when I showed up.”

Reno shrugged and untied the bow before tearing into the perfect edges without so much as a second glance at how everything was aligned just right. Next time you’d just throw the shit into a bag instead of spending over an hour wrapping it.

“Yo!” Reno exclaimed with a slight chuckle. He pulled out a bottle of his favorite liquor. It was still chilled, just how he liked it. Then, he pulled out some of his favorite snacks. Both of which weren’t hard to guess from him. He went drinking enough that you knew what his regular was. Then, he left his snack wrappers everywhere.

What was harder, was guessing what he actually liked to eat for a normal meal. That one took a while for you to learn considering he almost never stayed still long enough to eat something that took more than two minutes to prepare. You only learned what he liked to eat when he got drunk one night and said the worst part about losing his parents when he was eight, was that he missed them cooking meals. He let it slip that homemade chicken noodle soup was his favorite.

“What the?” Reno mumbled when he pulled out a hot thermos and unscrewed it. “Is this?” He took a smell of the soup and a small smile formed on his face. He glanced back towards where you were trying but failing to not watch him open his presents.

You screamed once you felt a sudden weight on you. Though, your heart starting beating faster once you realized Reno was holding you in a tight hug. The fact that he was partly shirtless wasn’t helping. “Thanks, [Y/N],” he whispered and squeezed you a little tighter.


End file.
